


Dinner Date

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [134]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon goes out of his way to treat Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

“I don’t see why we couldn’t go to a regular restaurant,” Jared mumbled as he pushed his vegan spaghetti around, “I know you don’t really like this shit.”

                Shannon merely shrugged, “One night isn’t gonna kill me and this vegan hamburger is bearable. Just eat Jay, God knows you could add a few pounds.”

                Jared gave him a slight glare but wrapped the noodles around his fork and started eating again. Shannon smiled and tapped Jared’s shin but lowering and wiggling their shoes together. He saw Jared chuckle before a small kick was delivered to his leg. Glancing up, Jared smiled. “Thanks Shan.”

                “You can thank me later,” Shannon answered, winking.

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Perv.”

                “Says the man that dry humped a blow-up doll,’ Shannon mumbled.

                Jared pursed his lips before shrugging, “Touche.”

(*)

                Shannon attempted to catch his breath as he plopped on his back beside Jared, the younger man in the same state.  He couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt Jared shift and place his head on Shannon’s chest, “That enough thanks for you?”

                Shannon laughed, “I should take you out more often.”

                Jared snickered and burrowed his head, getting comfortable as his eyelids started to slip down, “Hmm…that’s be nice…”

                Shannon smiled and started to twirl the hairs that rested on the back of Jared’s neck, his younger brother sighing softly. Bending slightly, he pecked the top of Jared’s head, “Love you baby.”

                “Hmm…love you too.”


End file.
